Jiraiya's One and Only Son
by Reclusive Dork
Summary: Reboot! Jiraiya fell in love on a mission to Kiri- Unbelievable, right? well, from that love a Son was born- this is the Tale of Naruto Kaguya, a man of peace. Naru/Kin
1. His Name will be Naruto

**Jiraiya's One and Only Son**

 **Prologue- His Name will be Naruto**

][][][][

Kiri, ten months before the Kyubi attack

"You're what?" a dumbfounded man with white hair and red markings under his eyes asked the woman in front of him as his eyes twitched.

"I'm pregnant, Jiraiya-kun. With your child." The woman, a stoic beauty with bone-white hair and two red marks on her forehead smiled at the man before her. "And we can now truly be together, what with my banishment."

Jiraiya closed his eyes and sighed. "So you were banished, after all. ...I'm sorry. If I hadn't gotten drunk-"

"NO! No, Jiraiya-kun. It's not your fault... I wanted a way out of a loveless marriage, and you swooped in like a shining knight! If it wasn't for you, I would have likely..."

Jiraiya stopped her with a palm. "I get it... You really act nothing like the rest of your clan, Kikyo. You're certainly not a normal Kaguya, that's for sure. Still, with you now being Clanless, I'll have to take you back to Konoha... Heh, Minato would get a kick out of this."

"I am ready, Jiraiya-kun."

][][][][

Konoha, four months later

"No." Jiraiya stared blankly at his student, a tall blonde with blue eyes.

Minato deflated. "Sensei, I thought you would be flattered! Why can't I name my son after the character in your book?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Minato, I just got back from the hospital, and since Kushina hasn't found and told you yet, I will. You are having a daughter. Don't you dare give your baby a boy's name."

Minato perked up at that. "A daughter! I'm having a Daughter! Oh, I have the Perfect name!"

"And what's that?" A feminine voice called from behind Minato, who turned to see a red-haired beauty standing there.

Minato beamed. "Kushina! ...I mean, that's not the name... I was thinking Ibuki?"

Kushina laughed. "Well, It's a better name than you usually come up with. Maybe you're better at naming people than jutsu?"

Minato pouted as Jiraiya laughed. "You know, if it's any consolation, I could use the character's name for my own son. Tsunade has confirmed, it's a he."

"Thanks, sensei."

][][][][

Six months later, October tenth.

Jiraiya sifted through the bodies in the aftermath of the Kyubi attack, hoping _not_ to find the dead bodies of his student and his student's wife.

But he did.

Along with the crying form of a blonde baby girl.

Jiraiya scooped the little one into his arms, and whispered soft words to the child.

"Jiraiya?" came the saddened voice of his sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Jiraiya looked at the wizened old man. "I'm taking her."

Hiruzen's eyes widened. "But what of your son? Your wife?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "I never said I was leaving. I won't deprive her of a normal life. By the way, If you tell anyone she's a jinchuriki, I _Will_ take her to Mount Myoboku. I know what happens to them when people know."

Hiruzen smiled. "Then you will raise her with your son?"

Jiraiya nodded, then grinned. "His name is Naruto."

 **][][][][**

 **AND That's the PROLOGUE to my Not-Very-New-But-Very-Much-Improved Naruto fic! For those of you who don't remember, this is actually a reboot. I didn't change much in this chapter aside from OC names- Misami to Kikyo, and Natsumi to Ibuki. If you don't know, I plucked Ibuki's name from Street Fighter, named after another loudmouth ninja.**

 **I Posted the first three chapters together after editing them, so tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Academic beginnings

**Jiraiya's One and Only Son**

 **Chapter 1-Academic Beginning**

 **[** **Underlined words will have translations/explanations after the Chapter.]**

][][][][

Konoha, 5 years after the Kyubi attack.

In a small park in Konoha, two children-one a hyperactive young boy with long white hair and red marks running down his cheeks from each eye in the shape of an arrow, the other a bubbly little girl with blonde pigtails and three whisker marks on each cheek, were playing on the jungle gym, throwing rubber kunai and shuriken. The boy's mother, Kikyo, was sitting on a bench nearby, sipping a bottle of tea.

"Naru, Wait up!" The girl called as she tried to reach the next bar, only to lose her grip and start to fall.

"I got ya, Buki!" the boy called as he snatched her hand out of the air, pulling her onto the top of the gym.

Kikyo smiled as the two played ninja on the jungle gym. "I wish this could go on forever..."

"Room for one more?" a deep voice called behind her. Kikyo smiled and looked back at her husband, Jiraiya.

"And where have you been?"

Jiraiya sighed. "I was escorting the Kumo ambassador. Though, I saw him looking a bit sketchy near the end of the meeting, so I sent a **henged** Shadow Clone to tail him, just in case he tries something."

Kikyo nodded, then turned to the kids. "Ibuki! Naruto! It's time to go!"

"AWWWWWW!"

][][][][

Eight hours later, Midnight

Takeshi Sukoda snuck through the Hyuga compound, making sure not to make any sound, lest he lose his chance. 

He stopped outside the Heiress' room, pausing to check it was the right one. "Good, now I can take the girl and get out of here."

"And why would I let you do that?" a deep voice asked.

Takeshi froze, and looked behind him to see none other than Jiraiya of the Sannin, holding up a voice recording seal with a sinister smile, Hiashi Hyuga standing beside him, giving Takeshi a murderous glare.

"Fuck..."

][][][][

The Next Morning

"Get up Naru! We'll be late for our first day!" Ibuki called as she bounced on her friend's bed.

Naruto groaned. "Get off, Sumi... Let me sleep..."

Ibuki pouted as she got off the bed. She then donned an impish smile and grabbed the blanket. "If you don't get up, Oba-chan won't make your Mochi!"

Ibuki proceeded to rip the sheet off the bed, leaving a very cold Naruto in toad boxers.

But of course he didn't notice that, as he dashed to the dresser and pulled one of his new sets of clothes off the top, scrambling to get them on.

Ten minutes later, he was downstairs happily eating his mochi, while Ibuki sat across from him, enjoying a bowl of breakfast ramen.

Jiraiya, Not having any missions for the day, was sitting on the couch writing in his notepad.

The notepad that the kids weren't allowed to touch or look at, and disappeared in a puff of smoke any time someone other than Jiraiya touched it.

Well, one of them, anyways. This one was the 'Child Friendly' notepad, and the only reason it was private was because Jiraiya's paranoid.

Kikyo walked over to him with a plateful of mochi. Jiraiya looked up from his pad and smiled as he took the plate. "Ah, thanks, Kikyo! Hey, tell me what you think of this idea. It's a story about a boy who befriends a dragon, and goes on an adventure to rescue the other dragons from a snake demon that eats dragons."

Kikyo smiled. "I think the kids would like that story."

Jiraiya snorted. "Yeah, I'm glad I changed publishers, I think my old ones wanted me to start writing a lot of smut and nothing else. Not to say I don't write smut... But adventure stories sell to a wider audience."

][][][][

Academy

A heavily-bandaged man sighed as he walked through the academy halls. This is Danzo Shimura, the man hailed in the Shinobi world as Shinobi no Yami, The Darkness of Shinobi.

The reason he is here is because he had been strongarmed by Jiraiya and Hiruzen to integrate ROOT into the regular shinobi forces as a publically-known Anbu faction, while Danzo had been punished with overseeing the orientation for the academy.

Not much of a punishment. Unless you count having to give up ROOT. ...And the fact that he'll be watched by ANBU 24-7.

Danzo was knocked out of his reverie as he was knocked over by a small white missile.

He sat up to see a young boy that vaguely resembles Jiraiya rubbing his eyes a few feet away. "Owww... Oh! I'm sorry mister! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The boy looked around as he stood up. "Um. I don't know where I am. Where's the big room I was supposed to go to?"

As Danzo watched the child panicking, he suddenly realized that he wasn't being punished- He was being _Tested._ Jiraiya's son would be a prime subject to mold into a flawless weapon...

 _Or... I could make him a legend._

For the first time in years, Danzo felt truly satisfied.

"Do not worry, child. I am heading that way myself."

 _Yes, this boy will be... The Greatest of Legends._

][][][][

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" Naruto chanted as he jumped up and down on his mother's bed. 

"AUGH!" Kikyo cried as she rolled onto the floor. "...Yes...?"

"It's Buki's Birthday!"

 **][][][][][][][][][][][][][**

 **...Not many significant changes here, just a few minor additions.**

 **Review please!**


	3. Party time(Skip)!

**Jiraiya's One and Only Son**

 **Chapter 2-Party Time(skip)!**

][][][][

October Tenth, Council Chambers, 8am.

"For the love of god, how many times do I have to tell you that Ibuki's Party is INVITE ONLY!" Jiraiya roared.

The civilian council cowered in their seats. "But Jiraiya-sama! How are we going to show our appreciation to Yondaime-sama if we can't see his Daughter?"

Jiraiya growled. "Ibuki doesn't need people kissing her ass with every step she takes. I don't want ANY of you at her party!"

"Cool it, Jiraya." The man in the Hokage seat commanded. "They get the message." The man turned his eyes on the civilian council. "Don't you?"

The Civilians nodded. "Yes, Godaime-sama!"

After a moment of silence, Jiraiya sighed. "Thanks, Rookie."

"Call me that again, Jiraiya. I dare you. I might just slip your goddaughter a couple edible stink bombs to put in your food."

][][][][

Noon, Jiraiya's house.

Ibuki and Naruto animatedly talked to their longtime friend, Sasuke, about what they'd be learning the next day.

"I still say we'll be learning the **Shunshin!** Every ninja needs to know that!"

Naruto snorted. "Nope, We'll just be doing drills again. We won't be taught Jutsu until third year."

Sasuke smiled. "I'd say not to be a downer, but Naruto's rig-Um. Your mom is stomping over here..."

Naruto turned mechanically to the left.

"NARUTO! I told you to stay by the door and greet the guests!" Kikyo yelled.

"But Mommmmm... They're all here already!" Naruto groaned.

"Just do it! We're waiting on one more guest!"

The white haired boy sulked to the door, and sat on the chair next to it until he heard the doorbell ring. "Huh. What do ya know, there is one more."

He opened the door to see the bandaged old man he had run into on orientation day.

"Uhh... Hi! I don't think I got your name before!"

The old man tapped his cane. "My name is Danzo Shimura, child. It is rather windy out here, may we come in?"

Naruto looked around the man to see a dark-haired young boy with pale skin holding a gift wrapped in white and blue paper and a drawing pad. "Sure! Sorry for keeping you."

Danzo and the dark-haired child strode into the entrance hall quickly, where Danzo reached into his coat and pulled out another gift wrapped in the same paper. He reached down and plucked the other gift from the boy's hands.

"Sai, you follow our host to the common area. I will take the gifts where they need to go."

The boy nodded and followed Naruto to the party. While they went, Danzo's eye gleamed in mischief. 'My grandson does need more friends. Maybe the loss of ROOT wasn't so bad after all.'

Meanwhile, Sakura was trying his best to get away from Hinata Hyuuga, who was a downright bully in her opinion.

Hinata skipped her way out of the crowd. "Oh, _Sakura~_ I have a _present for you~_ "

"Noooo! Leave me alone!" Sakura ran away with tears in her eyes.

Hinata stood there with tears brimming in her eyes. "But I just wanted to give you a hug..."

Know that Hinata Hyuuga is a Hugger.

Naruto and Sai walked up from behind her. Naruto smirked. "Sakura running away again?"

Hinata pivoted on her feet and launched herself at Naruto, quickly wrapping him in a bear hug.

Naruto's face started turning blue.

Let it be known that Hinata Hyuuga gives monstrously strong hugs.

She tended to give Naruto bigger hugs, though.

Sai looked at the girl who was squeezing the life out of his new friend. "Um... Excuse me?"

Sai soon learned it's not a good idea to try to interrupt Hinata mid-hug.

][][][][

An hour later.

Ibuki loves her birthday parties. Every year, she got somewhere around fifty presents, but she could really care less what the presents were. Getting presents means that people like her enough to get her something, and Ibuki loves people.

But her favorite part is when Naruto hides the presents and let her look for them.

But when Naruto hides a present, he hides it in places nobody else would think.

Storage seals under the toilet, under Ibuki's art desk, In the shower...

Up a tree.

Apparently, he hid ALL her presents in the back yard this year.

"Come on... A little more..." Ibuki grunted as she reached for a present at the top of a small tree.

Then, with a mighty leap, she grabbed the gift and...

Fell to the ground.

Or rather, on top of her godfather.

 _ **Too bad Childhood doesn't last forever...**_

Seven years, nine months, July 15

Naruto panted as he looked at the carnage wrought by his newest technique.

"Not enough..."

The Shikotsumyaku, the Dead Bone pulse, was known far and wide as one of the most powerful bloodlines out there, some saying it's greatest techniques were able to kill gods.

And Naruto had inherited it.

"Dinner's ready!" Jiraiya's voice called.

Naruto sighed, and trudged back to the dining room.

"Finally..." he breathed as he sat down at the table.

"NARUTO!" Kikyo scolded. "Go wash up, you smell like the backside of a horse!"

Naruto grumbled. "Yeah, and I bet Ibuki smells like a bucket of roses..."

Kikyo smacked him. "She smells a lot better than you!"

Thirty minutes later, Naruto was clean and refreshed, sitting at the table... Waiting. "I thought dinner was already done!"

Jiraiya laughed at him. "That was just to get you in early enough to take a shower. We hadn't even started making dinner until you came in. Don't worry, the food should be done soon."

"Dinner! Tonight is orange chicken."

Ibuki rushed down the hall and jumped into her seat. "RAMEN! ...Wait, Isn't this an Iwa dish?"

Kikyo smiled. "No, no ramen. Your graduation's tomorrow, though, so we'll have it then. And orange chicken is a Konoha dish. Most people forget that."

"Aw, I was hoping."

Jiraiya paused in his eating. "Hey naruto, I saw you reading a book earlier, what was it?"

Naruto grinned. "It's one of the ones you wrote!"

Jiraiya Froze. "...Which... One?"

Naruto's grin widened. "Oh, that one where the guy meets this cat that turns into a girl, and they have fun 'adventures' together."

Jiraiya looked at Kikyo fearfully.

"Jiraiya..."

Naruto snickered. "Just kidding. It was Ryu no Kokoro, that dragon book."

Jiraiya thanked whatever gods there were for sparing him of his wife's feminine fury. "Naruto... You're Evil."

"Done!" Ibuki cried, and got up from the table to rush to her room.

Naruto stared at Ibuki's plate. "How does she eat so fast?"

Jiraiya Snorted. "I expect the same way You do." He said, pointing at Naruto's empty plate.

Naruto looked between his parents. "Oops. Uh... Can I go?" 

"Yes, yes." Naruto dashed to his own room.

Jiraiya chuckled for a second, then turned to Kikyo. "I'm glad that all those months training with That man hasn't changed him at all."

Kikyo rested her cheek in her palm. "Are you sure your okay with him training Naruto?"

Jiraiya sighed. "As long as he doesn't overstep his bounds, Kikyo. As long as Naruto stays Naruto."

 **][][][][**

 **Hey, did any of you know that Chinese fast food is actually Japanese? Well, now you know.**

 **Try to guess the new Hokage.**

 **Changes? What changes? -whistling innocently-**

 **Review please!**


End file.
